Terence Young
Terence Young (Shanghai, 20 giugno 1915 – Cannes, 7 settembre 1994) è stato un regista britannico, noto soprattutto per tre dei film della serie cinematografica dedicata a James Bond. Biografia Terence Young nasce a Shanghai (Cina) nel 1915. La sua carriera da regista comincia durante il servizio militare negli anni della seconda guerra mondiale. Come paracadutista Young prende parte alla Battaglia di Arnhem, nei Paesi Bassi, dove viene ferito e trasportato in un ospedale. In quell'ospedale incontra un'infermiera di nome Audrey van Heemstra, che successivamente sarebbe stata nota come attrice con il nome di Audrey Hepburn. Si sarebbe nuovamente incontrato con lei vent'anni dopo, per il film del 1967 Gli occhi della notte (Wait Until Dark). Per affermarsi come regista Young dovrà aspettare fino agli anni sessanta, periodo nel quale dirige Sean Connery in tre episodi di James Bond, il famoso personaggio di Ian Fleming. La carriera di Young, a questo punto, è in ascesa e la sua fama gli permette di lavorare con attori di caratura internazionale, come Rita Hayworth, William Holden e Kim Novak (da sottolineare anche una assidua collaborazione con artisti italiani come Vittorio De Sica, Walter Chiari, Amedeo Nazzari, Virna Lisi, Vittorio Gassman e molti altri). Il successo (specie al botteghino) ottenuto con i film di James Bond resta ineguagliato e i successivi film ottengono uno scarso seguito. Gira l'ultimo film nel 1988. Muore per un attacco di cuore a Cannes. Filmografia *''L'inferno degli uomini del cielo'' (Men of Arnhem), coregia di Brian Desmond Hurst (1946) *''Il mistero degli specchi'' (Corridor of Mirrors) (1948) *''One Night with You'' (1948) *''La diva in vacanza'' (Woman Hater) (1949) *''They Were Not Divided'' (1950) *''La valle delle aquile'' (Valley of Eagles) (1951) *''The Tall Headlines'' (1952) *''Berretti rossi'' (The Red Beret) (1953) *''La principessa di Mendoza'' (That Lady) (1955) *''Tempesta sul Nilo'' (Storm Over the Nile), coregia di Zoltán Korda (1955) *''Safari'' (Safari) (1956) *''Zarak'' (1956) *''Il bandito dell'Epiro'' (Action of the Tiger) (1957) *''Non c'è tempo per morire'' (No Time to Die) (1958) *''Serious Charge'' (1959) *''Londra a mezzanotte'' (Too Hot to Handle) (1960) *''Les collants noirs, conosciuto anche come ''Un, deux, trois, quatre! (1960) *''Orazi e Curiazi, in co-regia con Ferdinando Baldi (1961) *Agente 007 - Licenza di uccidere'' (Dr. No) (1962) *''A 007, dalla Russia con amore'' (From Russia with Love) (1963) *''Le avventure e gli amori di Moll Flanders'' (The Amorous Adventures of Moll Flanders) (1965) *''La guerra segreta'' (The Dirty Game), coregia di Carlo Lizzani e Christian Jaque (1965) *''Agente 007 - Thunderball (Operazione tuono)'' (Thunderball) (1965) *''Il papavero è anche un fiore'' (Poppies Are Also Flowers) (1966) *''Agli ordini del Führer e al servizio di Sua Maestà'' (Triple Cross) (1967) *''Gli occhi della notte'' (Wait Until Dark) (1967) *''L'avventuriero'' (1967) *''Mayerling'' (1968) *''L'albero di Natale'' (L'arbre de Noël) (1969) *''L'uomo dalle due ombre'' (De la part des copains) (1970) *''Sole rosso'' (Soleil rouge) (1971) *''Joe Valachi... I segreti di Cosa Nostra'' (The Valachi Papers) (1972) *''Le guerriere dal seno nudo'' (1974) *''L'uomo del Klan'' (The Klansman) (1974) *''Linea di sangue'' (Bloodline) (1979) *''Al-ayyam al-tawila'' meglio noto come Long Days, coregia di Tewfik Saleh (1980) *''Inchon'' (1981) *''Triplo gioco'' (The Jigsaw Man) (1984) *''Marathon'' (Run for Your Life) (1988) Curiosità * Nel 1982 vinse il Razzie Awards come peggiore regista dell'anno per Inchon. Categoria:Registi Categoria:Persone reali